Aftermath
by LJJTwin
Summary: Saat pertama kali Chanyeol keluar dari rumahnya dan menempati flatnya yang sekarang, ia selalu berpikir ruangan itu terlalu kecil untuk tubuh tingginya. Namun perpisahan dengan Jongin membuat gagasannya berubah.


Aftermath

Cast: Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Disclaimer: I just own the story

Ini fic paling nista yang pernah saya buat, padahal fic saya sebelumnya emang nista si, tapi ini paling nista.  
Saya suka kapel ini dari sebelum Chanyeol bilang dia fans Kai, tapi setelah dia bilang fans nya kai jadi lebih suka ke Krisyeol daripada Kaiyeol..

saya ga tau ini ficlet ato drabble, ga ada 1500word.

Enjoy the fic aja deh..

* * *

.

.

Saat pertama kali Chanyeol keluar dari rumahnya dan menempati flatnya yang sekarang, ia selalu berpikir ruangan itu terlalu kecil untuk tubuh tingginya, hanya ada satu kamar tidur plus kamar mandi dan satu ruangan lain yang di gunakan untuk ruang makan sekaligus ruang tamu bersama tv 29incinya. Flat ini tak akan pernah terasa terlalu lebar untuknya.

Gagasannya ternyata salah, di hari kedua hubungannya dengan Jongin berakhir flatnya terasa terlalu luas, tidak ada jaket tergeletak di ruang tamu, tidak ada sepatu berserakan di depan pintu, tidak ada tv menyala tanpa penunggu, tidak ada yang mengabiskan cemilannya, dan yang paling terasa adalah tidak ada yang menemaninya tidur.

Ia tidak bisa tidur sejak kemarin malam, kantung matanya terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya dan walaupun kantuknya sudah ingin segera bercinta dengan alam mimpi tapi rasa dingin dan kekurangan membuatnya ingin terus terjaga.

_ "Sudahlah kita akhiri saja, aku lelah terus mengalah padamu!"_

Teriakan (mantan) kekasihnya 2 hari lalu masih terdengar jelas di telinganya, dan pernyataan Jongin setelahnya —yang membandingkan dirinya dengan seorang gadis di kampus mereka membuat emosinya semakin memuncak, jadi tanpa berpikir lebih dulu ia menyetujui pernyataan putus tersebut dengan mudahnya .

Wajah Jongin memang terlihat sedikit terkejut karena jawabannya ketika itu, namun dalam hitungan detik yang lebih muda sudah mulai mengemasi pakaiannya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun ia membereskan semua barangnya yang berantakan lantas menyeret kopernya keluar flat kecil mereka.

_ "Selamat tinggal, nikmati harimu. Kau bisa merayu siapapun sesuka hatimu"_

_ "Tentu saja, aku bahkan berencana bersetubuh di depanmu agar kau lihat caraku menggoda pria-pria itu"_

Jongin membanting pintu flat sewaan itu sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan teriakannya. Kunci ruangan itu masih ada padanya, dan itu memancing cemooh-cemooh lain yang di ucapkan pemuda yang di tinggalkan.

Mengingat itu, dada Chanyeol terasa semakin sesak, ia seharusnya tidak menyetujui pernyataan Jongin kala itu, yang jelas di ucapkan hanya karena emosi, mungkin dengan beberapa rayuan darinya, pemuda 14 januari tersebut akan mengalah kembali dan hubungan mereka akan membaik.

"Seharusnya Jongin juga tidak memancing emosiku ketika aku sedang lelah" ia bergumam sendiri, berguling di sisi lain ranjangnya lantas mengacak rambut kecoklatannya. Ia merengek beberapa saat kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada guling yang sedang di peluknya.

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu dan posisi Chanyeol masih tak banyak perubahan. Ia tak ingin menangis karena menurut prinsipnya lelaki tidak boleh menangis terlalu lama, cukup beberapa jam setelah putus dan setelahnya hidup harus berjalan dengan normal kembali.

Nyatanya, hidupnya tidak bisa normal kembali. Pukul 1 dini hari dan matanya yang sudah mengantuk luar biasa tidak ingin terpejam. Ranjang kecil itu terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ia ingin ranjang yang lebih kecil saja, yang tidak menyisakan ruang untuk bayangan Jongin jadi tidak ada hasrat untuk memeluk pemuda yang sudah meninggalkannya itu.

_ "Kau berkata kau tidak punya kekasih? Kau anggap aku apa?"_

Pemuda dengan tinggi 185cm tersebut langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang biasa di gunakan Jongin ketika mengingat kalimat pemicu perpisahan mereka tersebut. Ia hanya tidak ingin lebih jauh meladeni pertanyaan para gadis di kelasnya ketika mengatakan tidak punya kekasih.

Seharusnya ia mau berepot-repot membagi informasi tentang seperti apa kekasihnya pada gadis-gadis cerewet itu daripada berpisah dengan Jongin seperti ini.

Kepalanya terasa seperti mau pecah, sisa bau Jongin di bantal yang di pakainya hampir tak tercium, ia ingin Jongin yang asli, yang akan memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak benar-benar ingin hubungan mereka berakhir.

Mata lebarnya mengamati nakas di samping ranjang, cincin pasangan mereka ada di sana, sebenarnya hanya cincin Jongin karena miliknya masih tersemat di jari manisnya. Ia mendudukkan diri kemudian meraih benda bulat tersebut. Menerawang cincin itu lantas memakainya di atas cincinnya sendiri. Sedikit kekecilan jadi ia melepasnya dan mengembalikan pada tempatnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menghubungiku?" Ia berteriak kesal pada handphone dalam genggamannya, membuka pengunci benda elektronik tersebut lantas mencari nama 'KJI tampan'di kontak telephone. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat karena melihat nama yang secara pribadi di tulis oleh si pemilik nomor, Kim Jong In.

Ragu-ragu ia menekan tombol call di sisi kiri layar. Ketika benar-benar terhubung secara panic ia mematikan panggilan sekaligus mematikan ponselnya.

Bungsu dari keluarga Park tersebut meletakkan ponselnya bersebelahan dengan cincin Jongin kemudian menenggelamkan seluruh tubuh dalam selimut tebalnya. Sebenarnya Jongin yang membeli selimut itu, namun ia tidak ingin mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik.

Perasaannya semakin kacau saja, ada bau Jongin dimana-mana dan rasa dingin di tubuhnya semakin bertambah parah, ia ingin di peluk pemuda yang minggu lalu masih menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Sang mantan kekasih terlihat sedang tersenyum ketika ia berusaha memejamkan matanya, membuatnya dengan cepat terjaga kembali serta membuka matanya lebar-lebar guna menghilangkan bayangan orang yang di rindukannya tersebut.

"Ini sia-sia"

Sia-sia mencoba untuk tertidur dan sia-sia untuk menahan tangisnya. Karena ia jelas telah gagal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 5 pagi pemuda tinggi itu terbangun, mengamati langit-langit kamarnya tanpa melakukan hal lain. Biasanya ketika ada Jongin di sampingnya pemuda berkulit kecoklatan tersebut akan mendekapnya dan membuatnya tertidur kembali. Pagi hari terasa semakin berat.

Ia turun dari ranjangnya lantas berjalan munuju kamar mandi, menyiram seluruh tubuhnya yang merindukan belaian itu terutama kepalanya. Mungkin dengan mendinginkan kepalanya seperti ini rasa pusing itu akan segera menghilang.

Air dingin jelas tidak membuat kepalanya membaik. Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi ia jusru melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat familiar sedang menatapnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Orang yang semestinya tidak ada dalam kamarnya tersebut menatapnya dari atas kebawah kemudian ke atas lagi.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, langsung minum air setelah bangun tidur"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab perintah itu, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Hanya membuat matanya semakin lebar dan mengedipkan matanya kebingungan.

"Astaga! Tutup mulutmu. Kau ini jelek sekali ketika terperangah"

Pemuda di hadapannya semakin mendekat, kemudian menutup mulut menganga itu dengan tangan lembutnya. Chanyeol masih tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun, terlebih ketika si pemuda tersenyum dan menangkup pipi dinginnya.

"Sudah kedinginan kenapa masih mandi dengan air dingin? Kau tau kau mudah sakit kan?"

"Sedang apa disini? Kau bilang tidak ingin kembali kan? Kau bilang lelah denganku kan? Kau bilang ingin berkencan dengan gadis saja kan?"

Si tamu tak di undang tidak menjawab, hanya menunduk seraya memainkan kakinya gugup. Meskipun beberapa kali pemuda Kim itu mengangkat wajah dan mempertemukan mata mereka. Mungkin memastikan jika ada perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak berpikir dengan baik ketika itu"

"Apa kau juga tidak berpikir dengan baik ketika datang kemari Kim Jongin? Karena jika iya, kau tau dimana pintu keluarnya"

Dengan sengaja ia menabrak pundak Jongin ketika berjalan menuju lemarinya, memilih baju dan mengenakannya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Ia yakin Jongin masih di sana dan sedang memperhatikannya namun ia tak berusaha membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Aku memikirkannya, rasa hangatmu ketika kita berbagi ranjang menghilang. Aku ingin memelukmu, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur sejak kita berpisah, separuh diriku sedang terjaga dan mimikirkanmu, itu membuatku gila"

.

.

=JC=

.

.

"Kau terlihat sedang tertidur ketika aku datang, matamu bengkak"

"Bukan kau yang membuatnya bengkak, aku bahkan tidur dengan sangat nyenyak dua hari ini"

Suara sendok bertabrakan dengan mangkok sereal yang terlalu keras membuat Jongin terlonjak, ia mengerjapkan matanya gugup seraya menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya. Ingin menertawai ketidak mampuan Chanyeol dalam berbohong namun ia menelan kembali tawa itu setelah mata lebar pemuda lebih tua tersebut menunjukkan tatapan mematikan.

"Aku memang tidak terima ketika kau bilang kau tidak punya kekasih, tapi membandingkanmu dengan gadis juga salah, apalagi memutuskan hubungan kita, maafkan aku"

Yang lebih tua tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya tersebut kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin para gadis itu bertanya lebih jauh, tapi mengatakan aku tidak punya kekasih juga salah. Aku tidak bermaksud tidak menganggapmu. Maafkan aku"

Ada hening beberapa saat, Jongin terlihat memainkan jarinya di meja lipat yang mereka gunakan sebagai meja makan tersebut. Sementara Chanyeol masih tak bergerak menunggu jawaban Jongin. Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu lagi, Jongin mulai terkekeh.

Lalu Chanyeol mengikutinya.

Tawa polos Jongin membuat dadanya tenang kembali, jadi mata kantuknya terasa semakin berat, ia menguap setelah tawanya berhenti lantas membawa mangkuk dan gelas di atas meja ke dalam bak cuci piring kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sudah pasti Jongin mengekor, pemuda itu langsung menarik tubuhnya mendekat ketika punggung mereka menyentuh ranjang.

"Kau tidak ingin bercinta? Biasanya pasangan yang baru berbaikan melakukan itu"

Tangan Chanyeol tidak bisa diam, meraba perut Jongin yang terasa semakin kempis kemudian masuk ke dalam kaos longgar yang di gunakan kekasihnya tersebut, Jongin tak terlihat protes, hanya kadang-kadang menurunkan tangannya yang menyentuh titik-titik sensitive terlalu lama.

"Tidur dulu saja"

Jongin menarik pundak si pemuda 27 november semakin mendekat bersama gumaman tersebut. Membawa Chanyeol sepenuhnya bersandar pada dadanya.

Yang lebih tua hanya tergelak, tangannya yang ada di dalam Tsirt Jongin di keluarkan dan di gunakan menarik leher pemuda kecoklatan tersebut. Ia membuat jarak 0 cm antara bibir mereka, hanya mengecupnya sesaat kemudian melanjutkan tidur pagi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Eum… Chanyeol ah, jangan bersetubuh dengan orang lain di depanku ya"

:

:

:

END

.

.

saya mau ngepost fic selanjutnya tergantung dari reviewnya..

jadi Kritik dan saran plis..


End file.
